Number 27
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: "Bit of advice from someone who knows better, stay away from the demons. They don't like being locked up here, especially with a bunch of humans. I got it real hard from a demon one time. Good thing 27 stepped in." "Who is 27?" "No one actually knows who she is, but she is the oldest inmate here.
1. Prologue

Number 27

Prologue

It was raining. How perfect for what was happening. Four people stood around a small grave, big enough to fit only a small child. They were all dressed in black. The oldest male had a stoic look on his face but his eyes showed so much pain that any onlooker would feel it in his gaze. The woman was in her knees in the mud, clutching a child who had black hair like her own. The boy was crying in his mother's arms as silent sobs wracked her body. The smallest had silver hair, like the man to his right. The boy looked on in confusion before he opened his mouth.

"Father, why did they put my baby sister in the ground?" The innocent boy questioned the man. The woman abruptly stood and pushed the child in her arms towards the man.

"Take the children home before i hurt them" the woman growled out. The man simply nodded as he guided the children through the mud and to a carriage. As they left the man heard his mate from a mile away.

"I will kill them Sesshomaru. I will kill them all."

* * *

><p>Okay so this is just a bit of background info for the rest of the story that i kinda just wrote for the heck of it. Please review and tell me what you think but bare in mind that even if you hate it with a burning passion it is already written so i am posting it. Much thanks for taking the time to read.<p>

_The Band of Thieves_


	2. Rem and Inmate 27

Number 27

Rem and the 27th Prisoner

Rem was new, and being new in a place like this was never good. You don't know who you can ask for help and who to stay away from. Rem was going to prison. Not just any prison, no that would be to easy, she was going to a prison that held both humans and demons because they could afford to have Miko on staff.

Rem is human and currently waiting for a room assignment. Anything was better than staying with the three chatter bugs that she was staying with now. She sat on her bunk and hoped that they wouldn't ask her the question.

"So newbie, what you in here for?" came the dreaded question from the woman named Alex.

"Drug possession." Rem sighed. The trio nodded.

"You will fit right in here. Bit of advice from someone who knows better, stay away from the demons. They don't like being locked up here, especially with a bunch of humans." The woman from below her informed.

"Ya, Kay got it real hard from a demon one time. Good thing 27 stepped in." Alex said.

"Who is 27?" Rem asked.

"No one actually knows who she is." Misa spoke up, "She is the oldest inmate here. They say she has seen more years here than this place has seen wardens. They also say that the reason her number is so low is because she really is the 27th prisoner to set foot in here. It's rumored that she is so powerful that not even the Miko can bind her power so her mate had to do it when she got here. She is that powerful. Of course she only makes an appearance when there is a huge, potentially deadly, fight or something big is going down so you won't see her at first. She can go anywhere she wants because even the guards are afraid of her."

"Why is she here." Rem asked. The three women shrugged.

"Probably large scale murder. Maybe even genocide." Misa suggested. Rem lowered her eyes and ignored the three in favor of her thoughts.

~one month later~

Rem had been moved to the C block and was being starved to death because she insulted the food. She had given up on the idea of it being over soon after the first few days. She sat in the cafeteria, where she was required to be, when she felt a huge presence enter the room. She looked over at the door and saw a woman with shocking blue eyes and midnight hair standing there. What stood out the most though was her blank face and dead stare. The number 27 was stitched on her shirt.

Everyone shifted uneasily as they realized who had entered. All eyes stayed on her as she glided over to the now deserted serving area.

"Kara" 27 snapped out icily when she reached the trays. The head chief came out with an irritated look that faded when she saw who had summoned her.

"Two meals. One human, one demon." 27 commanded before Kara could get out a word. The two meals were hastily made and given to the silent demon. She picked up the trays and walked over to Rem and placed the human meal down in front of her. 27 sat down and began to eat, taking special care not to get any of the blood on her clothes. Rem slowly pushed the tray away, not wanting to get in any more trouble than she was already in. She found her wrists trapped by bloody claws. Shocked, she looked into the dead eyes of 27.

"Eat." The demon commanded icily. Rem quickly pulled the tray towards her and began to eat.

"No more starvings. Anyone who does so will answer to me." 27 commanded. "Is that understood?" She questioned. Everyone nodded then jumped when the security guard spoke.

"Is there a Kagome here? Kagome you have a visitor." The guard announced. Everyone looked around, wondering who Kagome was. 27 walked out of the room and instead of turning left towards her the rooms she turned right towards visitation. Several people blinked before the whole rooms stood and rushed after her, wanting to find out more about the elusive inmate now named Kagome.

A group of women, including Rem, watched as Kagome walked into the visitation and looked around for a second. A moment later a man turned the corner from the front building. He had icy golden eyes and the long silver hair that flowed down his back. Behind him two more people entered. The tallest of the duo had black hair and golden eyes that had blue flecks. The smallest of them all had silver hair streaked black and pure blue eyes that seemed to pierce though your soul. As the trio entered all the demons in the room hit a knee.

"Oh god," Rem heard someone hiss quietly, "That's Lord Sesshomaru and his children." Everyone watched in awe as Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and gave her face a loving stoke. The silence was broken by his deep rumble.

"Time to come home mate" he stated as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers before letting it drop.

"They said you were just visiting," Kagome said in an irritated tone, "which surprised me because you NEVER visit. I haven't seen my boys in 300 years. 300 Sesshomaru. You're lucky I don't rip your throat out." She finished with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Mother if I may." The eldest boy questioned. Kagome nodded and ignored the shocked intakes of breath at the man calling Kagome mother.

"We attempted to visit many times but it appears that having one powerful Inuyouki, let alone three, on top of having to keep you restrained properly would have proved too much for the weak miko of today to handle." The man explained. Kagome removed her hand from her hip and gave the demon lord a firm glare.

"Very well. Now what is this about me getting out of here?" Kagome questioned. Before anyone said anything they heard shouting from down the hall.

"I TOLD YOU YA BAKA, KAGOME IS TO BE RELEASED TODAY!" A course voice yelled out. A yell was heard and a man with grey hair and dog ears stomped in, dragging the warden behind him.

"Sesshomaru this idiot says Kagome has yet to finish serving her sentence." the man said as he dropped the warden at Sesshomaru's feet.

"I told you she still has 300 years. It was an 800 year sentence, very lenient for murdering two clans worth of people." The warden explained, aggravated to the point where his face was turning red.

"Yes," Sesshomaru growled, "then the 300 years that remain were removed due to the fact that it was a youki who was reacting in retaliation for the loss of a child at the hands of said clans." Sesshomaru let his eyes flash red before he said, "Do not question me about the laws of my people Nigen, I was there when they were written."

"I-I will just g-go get the papers then." The warden stuttered from his position on the ground, held there by the half-demon's foot.

"Yes," Sesshomaru smiled evilly, "you do that. Come, we are leaving."

The warden stood and scurried out to go get the release forms as Kagome chuckled.

"Sesshomaru did you have to scare him like that?" Kagome questioned, giggling. Sesshomaru simply smirked and flicked his hand, allowing all the demons to rise.

"Come on Kags, the wolf has been breathing down our necks for days waiting for you to get out. He can't wait to see his favorite Taisho" the half-demon spoke up sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha" Kagome said pulling him into a quick hug.

"Come we are leaving" Sesshomaru ordered as he pulled Kagome to his side, guiding her out of the room with the rest of them in tow.

Everyone sat in a shocked silence in the wake of the demons leaving. The thoughtful atmosphere was broken when Rem spoke up.

"Well," she mused aloud, "now we know why you shouldn't cross number 27."

* * *

><p>Okay and that is the end of my weird story that i decided to write. Please feel free to review, even if you have terrible things to say. I welcome it all. Much thanks for reading.<p>

_The Band of Thieves_


End file.
